Trouble With Brothers
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: ONESHOT All of the Titans pick up on Raven's strange behavior, it may have to do with the three people causing mayhem in the city. {Slight RobRae}


_**I have been having a mental battle with myself for a while now about writing this fic. But then I just decided 'Fuck it!' and just do it.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _Fire._

 _It was everywhere._

 _A pile of body's lay in the middle of the chaos like a mountain. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, **everyone.** Dead on the pile. _

_On top of it stood three grinning men, looking down at the destruction they had caused. They couldn't be more satisfied, father would be proud. But as much as they hated to admit it, they hadn't done it alone._

 _All three of them turned around, eyes focused on the shadow of a huge raven flying across the walls. Finally, the shadow stopped and morphed into a person right before their eyes._

 _It was a woman, in a dark purple cloak, a smile on her face as she opened her two sets of eyes._

"Raven!"

The half-demon shot up from her sleep with a gasp, instinctively struggling heavily with the person trying to wake her. She stopped struggling when he had her pinned down on the bed, her wide amethyst eyes finally adjusting to the darkness and focusing on the person in front of her.

Her body visibly relaxed when she saw him, but tensed immediately when the dream came back to her mind.

"I..I need to go!" She moved away from a stunned Robin, his grip loosening as she slipped away and made her way to her closet, or tried to.

The Boy Wonder had quickly snapped out of his shock and had pulled her back to him. His maskless eyes puzzled as they stared at her. "Go? Where? What's going on?"

He had sensed something wrong through their bond and immediately rushed to check on Raven, forgetting his mask in the process.

She froze. "I...You wouldn't understand. Trust me, you don't want me here," her eyes were wide and fearful as they stared at him. She made a move to go away but he just tightened his grip and she was seriously thinking of knocking him out with a spell and then leave the building. But she couldn't do that, not to him.

"Hey, Raven, listen." He pulled her closer, a frown on his face as his blue eyes were locked on hers. "If I know one thing, it's that I want you here. You're a hero, a Titan, and we will stand by you, no matter what. We handled Trigon, didn't we?"

Raven's frantic breathing slowed to a normal pace at his words, she knew she couldn't leave now, he- and the rest of the team -would go after her. In her attempt to get away she had completely overlooked the fact that they weren't teammates or friends, they were _family._

She had no choice, but if she couldn't leave to keep them safe, she had to do it another way.

The half-demon completely relaxed and allowed her leader to pull her even closer into a hug. "Don't," she mumbled, knowing he was going to question her.

Robin clamped his mouth shut, worry evident on his face, but she didn't want to talk about it, so he let her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead instead. He just hoped it wasn't all too bad, last time she kept something from them, the world almost ended.

* * *

"Raven? Hellooooooo? Are you in there?" Beast Boy waved his hand in front of her face, a very dangerous thing to do since it could get him send to another dimension. But she didn't react, just stayed frozen in place, remote in hand.

The changeling frowned and stepped back. He glanced at the TV screen and frowned when he saw the police taking a very confused looking woman in handcuffs out of a bank. They had caught the woman trying to rob the bank red-handed, nothing unusual about it.

Now he was worried, something was _definitely_ wrong with his friend.

"Guys!" He called, grabbing the girl's shoulders and shaking her lightly to snap her out of it. It didn't work. "I think something's wrong with Raven!"

Immediately everyone was in the Titans Lounge, but before someone could say something, the empath had snapped out of her frozen state. She blinked a couple of times before shifting into her soul-self, going straight through Beast Boy and then straight through the window without a word.

Robin's eyes caught the scene that was happening live on the TV. "She's heading towards the bank."

Starfire and Beast Boy jumped out of the window, flying after her without their leader having to say it as Cyborg and Robin made their way to the garage for the T-Car and R-Cycle respectively.

When the two men arrived at the scene, they saw Raven crouched down in front of the confused and shaky woman, the police and the other two Titans watching the scene, looking equally as confused as the woman.

"Listen, you need to explain to me why _exactly_ you robbed the bank, it's important." Raven stated, her voice having a slight edge of fear to it.

The woman stared at her with wide, teary eyes. "I..I don't, I didn't mean to! I-" She sobbed.

Raven sighed and grabbed the woman's shoulder gently, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "I know that, you said so three times before. But if you don't tell me than I can't help you," she explained carefully.

The woman nodded and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to control her breathing and stop herself from sobbing or bursting into tears...again. "It started when I was going home from work, I saw my neighbor, the woman was everything I ever wanted to be in my life. So naturally, I envied her. She was _everywhere_ I went, as if she was following me, but I just knew she wasn't. Later on I started to get angry for no reason, I got into a fight with my husband and left the house."

Raven nodded, urging the woman to go on when she paused. The empath looked _really_ scared right now, something was off. The Titans could tell by just her expression...that, and the fact that a lamp just exploded.

"I met a man on the street, we talked, but he seemed to have a certain...charm about him that made me want to do anything for him. He asked me to rob a bank, so I got a gun and...and-" She started sobbing again, the Titans didn't need for her to continue to know that the story ended here, with her getting arrested.

Raven nodded and got up, swallowing down the lump from her throat as she walked up to the police. "This woman did nothing wrong, she had no control over herself," she explained, her voice shaky and breaking occasionally.

Robin placed his helmet down and stepped forward. "Raven-"

She held her hand up. "Trust me, sadly, I know what's happening."

"Well, then tell us." Cyborg spoke up as the police listened to the half-demon's words and freed the woman.

Said woman wanted to thank the mysterious Titan, but decided against it and just left when she sensed the seriousness of this conversation.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire cut in softly when the half-demon didn't react. "It is not good to keep secrets, yes?"

"I..I can't." Raven raised her hand, a black ball of energy surrounding her fist but flickering, her powers weren't like they usually were. "They're weakening me."

"They?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

A gasp escaped his girlfriend's lips as she realized what she just said, she looked around frantically, looking as if she was searching for someone or waiting for something to happen. The police were gone, having gone inside to calm the 'hostages' down.

It was just the five Titans. This wasn't good, wasn't good at all.

"C-can we just go home? _Please,"_ she pleaded, her hands trembling.

There was genuine fear and terror in her voice, her emotionless mask broken and laying at their feet in pieces that couldn't be put back together easily. This wasn't the Raven they knew, so they let the subject drop...for now.

Starfire and Beast Boy decided to climb in the T-Car with Cyborg as Robin swiftly pulled Raven on the R-Cycle without a word. Her arms tightened around his waist as he revved the engine and drove after Cyborg.

"I'm worried about you," he commented.

Raven bit her lip and leaned her head on his back a bit timidly. "I know," she responded, her voice a mere whisper. But he heard her, he always did.

* * *

It happened a week later.

The crime rate had lowered suspiciously, but the Titans thought it was just because they had worked hard that week and managed to put most villains behind lock and key. So they decided to go to the park and have some fun.

While the others were playing a game, Raven, as usual, sat against a tree. Peacefully reading a book.

That was, until the sky darkened.

Three figures appeared before her that made her blood run cold. An African-American man in a hoodie, he was about three times _Cyborg's_ size, a long haired man with black hair and a short haired man in a blue and white body suit that seemed more of a thing a superhero would wear, just not as flashy.

But here was the unusual thing about these guys: All of them had two sets of eyes.

Raven whimpered and got up, clutching her book tightly as she stared at the three. "Jared, Jesse, Jacob." She greeted, fighting to keep her voice even.

The African-American-Jared, grinned and stepped forward. "Well, if it isn't little sister." He grinned, his already intimidating demonic four eyes glowing.

"I'm older than you, _all_ of you, not just you three. I was the first child." She rambled, eyes flickering from left to right, not daring to let one of her brothers out of her sight.

"You're still our little sister, we're stronger," the long haired one-Jesse cut in. His grin matching his brother's.

"You're not, never have been. You just use your powers differently. I don't use it for evil." She clutched her book tighter as all of them circled her.

She was glad it was just them, if the other three of her brothers were here, she'd be screwed. She was in pretty deep as it was, no need to get Jack, Julius and James as well.

"That's a shame," the third one-Jacob, cut in. "Tell me, _sister,_ if you're so powerful. Save your friends."

They stepped back, breaking the circle and allowing her to see at the same time.

Raven dropped her book.

The Titans were arguing loudly, Beast Boy and Cyborg were already in a fist fight while Starfire and Robin were getting ready for one.

The half-demon glanced at Jared, only then noticing that his eyes were glowing. "Stop," she hissed. "They'll kill each other!"

"That is kinda the point, dear sister Pride." Jacob grinned, hissing at the word 'sister'.

Jesse stepped in and tilted his head to the side, his four menacing eyes locked on Raven. "If you want it to stop, you'll just have to do as daddy pleases."

"No." She growled, clenching her fists as her own control was slipping. She wouldn't lose it now, they would just use it to their advantage. When she said they were weakening her at the bank, she didn't mean her powers, she meant her _control_ of them. Which was even worse.

"There we go," Jared smiled, enjoying the anger radiating off her. Anger was his element, he was Wrath, the angrier she got, the stronger he became.

His smile faded when all of that stopped and she dropped to the ground, chanting her mantra over and over as she and the rest of her emoticlones- including Timid and Lazy -worked on locking Rage back into the cage inside her realm.

Raven opened her eyes, instead of four glowing red eyes, she just had two glowing white ones. Before the three brothers could do anything, she raised her hand, black energy shooting right past them and to her teammates.

They watched how all of them got separated and lifted into the air, healing the cuts and bruises they had given each other at the same time.

Jacob, Jared and Jesse were too busy staring at the scene to notice their sister had raised her other hand, trapping them too.

She slowly got up, a smirk on her face as she watched her brothers struggle. They couldn't get out, all the talk of being more powerful was thrown out the window now that they really had to prove it, they couldn't do anything compared to her. That's why Trigon needed her more than her six brothers, _she_ held the true power, not them.

The Titans didn't struggle, just sat there, silently and confused. Jared was still inflicting anger on them, but that didn't cause them to want to escape.

It wasn't until Jacob's eyes started glowing it became a problem. "Get me out of here!" He called. causing all of her teammates to start struggling against the 'cage' Raven had trapped them in, just to help him.

It was weakening her, holding so much people up while they were struggling as much as they could. But she _refused_ to let go, it was for the best.

Right in that moment, the three brothers _knew_ she had the power to kill them. With that knowledge in mind, Jacob and Jared dropped their control on the rest of the Titans. It was no use, all of them knew how stubborn Raven was, she was _Pride_ for Trigon's sake! She wouldn't let go.

That was, until Cinderblock smashed into her.

Raven gasped and let go as the villain smashed her into a tree. She was weakened and unable to fight back, holding her friends and brothers in place had took a great deal of her powers, she couldn't go against Cinderblock _and_ her brothers. The villain made from stone was bad enough, hell, she didn't even think she could fly right now.

But before Cinderblock could attack, he was thrown away from her.

She looked up to find Jared fighting the villain, it didn't take an idiot to figure out he had superhuman strength and durability, you could see that by just watching him fight.

Jesse appeared beside her, throwing one of her arms over her shoulder and supporting most of her weight as he took up to the air. "Since... when can you..." she muttered weakly.

"Borrowed your alien friend's powers for a while, hope you don't mind." He responded, lowering to the ground and allowing her to sit down beside her friends that were watching the scene as if it was a movie.

Before she could ask, Jesse cut her off. "Jacob is making them sit still while we deal with the stone, it's just better." With that, he flew off.

Raven watched in confusion and amazement as her brothers took on Cinderblock, Jared was using brute force, which helped a great deal. Jesse was switching from using Starfire's powers to Beast Boy's etc.

Jacob was still holding his control over the Titans but was making sure Cinderblock didn't get any closer to them at the same time.

Finally, the villain was knocked out cold and Jared raised his hand to go for the kill, but a wall of black energy appeared before him. He could easily smash through this one, it was flickering, Raven's powers were still weak. But he turned to see what she had to say.

"Don't kill him, just leave him there, the police will be here soon and take him." She dropped her hand back to the ground.

"Before you ask why we would save you," Jacob spoke up. "It's so we wouldn't owe you."

At Raven's confused face, Jared rolled his eyes. "You could have easily killed us back there, but you didn't. And we would be in your debt unless-"

"Unless we helped you in some way," Jesse cut in. "And fending of some miserable villain is the best you could get from us."

Raven was tempted to say 'thank you' but didn't do it. It would just make things awkward, besides, she was almost a hundred percent sure they'd try to get her on Trigon's side again in a couple of years.

She just stayed silent and watched as they disappeared. Jacob's eyes stopped glowing as he left, effectively losing his control over the Titans.

"Welcome back guys," Raven mused, standing up from the ground.

She completely forgot the fact that she was still weakened and dropped to the ground again, or, she would have if Robin's instincts hadn't kicked in and he caught her. "Are you okay?" He asked, pushing his curiosity of what just happened aside.

Raven nodded and looked at the rest of her friends who were wearing worried and confused looks. "Let's just get back home."

* * *

"So, those three guys were your _brothers?!_ Dude! I never knew you had siblings!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Raven rolled her eyes. "That's because I never told you, and technically, they're my half-brothers and I have more than three."

"They were here to get you for Trigon, weren't they?" Robin spoke up, a thoughtful look on his face.

She nodded. "Sadly, they're pure evil, all of them represent a sin. You just met Wrath, Envy and Lust."

"Gee, and I thought Starfire's sister was bad," Beast Boy muttered before glancing at the alien."No offense, Star."

The ever so clueless alien princess smiled. "I hold none of the offense for you, Friend Beast Boy. Sister Blackfire is a Hctib on our home planet." Immediately after those words escaped her lips, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands, for once glad her friends didn't understand the meaning of her words.

"What was the deal with the woman robbing the bank? How did you know it was them?" Cyborg asked.

Raven sighed and leaned back against the kitchen counter. "It was a warning, their way of telling me they were coming for me. When the woman said she saw someone she envied, I knew it was Jesse. He has the power to make people envy each other or change into the very thing a person envies. He's also able to take someone's powers, which is how he was able to use Beast Boy and Starfire's powers. He probably followed that woman around before it was Jared's turn to take action."

She paused, taking a moment to think the woman's story through before continuing.

"Jared has superhuman strength and durability, he can also inflict anger on everyone he sees if he wants to. Which was the cause with the woman, he made her so angry that she got into an argument with her husband and left the house. That's when Jacob stepped in, Lust. He can make anyone lose their free will and make them want to do _anything_ just to pleas him. Which ended in her robbing the bank." She explained.

"Seven brothers who are all evil? You probably had the _worst_ family gatherings," Beast Boy muttered.

Raven rolled her eyes and blasted him, not seriously injuring him, but enough to make him lose his balance and hit the ground. "Hey!" he complained, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Six," she corrected. "I'm the original sin, Pride."

All of them noticed how she wasn't ashamed of saying it out loud, which probably proved her point of being Pride.

"Well," Robin spoke up before the silence got to awkward. "At least you're okay," he wrapped an arm around Raven's waist, hugging her from the side for a split second before letting go. It wouldn't really help if he made the others uncomfortable by showing affection, he didn't have a problem with it, but Raven did.

The half-demon pulled her hoodie up to hide her blush, which earned chuckles from her friends. "I'm going to meditate," she muttered, disappearing almost immediately before her blushing got worse.

Robin smirked, just knowing she was going to get back at him the next day, or maybe later, you never knew with her.

Either way, he'd be prepared.


End file.
